Mal día
by OlivierCash
Summary: Abeno está teniendo un día de perros que empeora a cada paso que da. Abeno/Ashiya


Fukigen na mononokean le pertenece a Kiri Wazawa

* * *

No tenía suficientes palabras para describir lo cansado que se sentía, el trabajo complicó demasiado poniéndose más violento de lo habitual. Sus trabajos pocas veces incluían yokais tan violentos como para que su integridad se encontrara el peligro. Ese caso concreto podía contarse como una excepción que si bien no llegó a entrañar un peligro real en ningún momento, resultó algo como mínimo molesto. Para colmo el encargado de la Mononokean se ganó una leve herida, leve hasta que se le ocurrió pedirle a Koura que lo curara, craso error. Koura podría ser un genio en cuanto a yokais se refiere, sin embargo en el tema de los humanos resultaba un desastre peligroso. Por lo menos de alguna milagrosa manera, consiguió curarle sin tener que amputarle nada en el proceso.

En resumen, ese fue un día espantoso con visos de empeorar en cuanto tuvo que ir a reportarle ciertos asuntos al Legislador. Quien siendo fiel a su línea lo lió para endosarle parte de su propio trabajo. Era lamentable, pero lo único que quería era marcharse a su casa y poder echarse a dormir a gusto, antes de que apareciera algún otro trabajo o a cualquier otra cosa que le pusiera la guinda al pastel de su mal día.

—Me voy a casa —zanjó el rubio al mismo tiempo que prácticamente lanzaba a la cara del Legislador los rollos con los que había estado trabajando—. Aquí tienes el trabajo que has sido incapaz de acabar tú solito, porque habrás estado dedicándote a mirar las avutardas o yo qué sé. Vivo más feliz desconociendo a qué dedicas el tiempo que deberías utilizar para hacer tu trabajo.

El Legislador cogió los rollos sin apenas esfuerzo y los depositó sin demasiado cuidado sobre su desordenada mesa, al contrario que el rubio, se encontraba de un humor estupendo, como siempre. Poco tardó en recoger la pipa que había dejado caer y comenzar a prepararla para poder fumar a gusto, disfrutando del trabajo hecho, por otro, pero hecho.

—Hoy te noto más susceptible que de costumbre, ¿has tenido mal día? —preguntó tan despreocupado como de costumbre.

—He tenido un día de perros y verte la cara sólo lo empeora.

—Tus palabras de amor hacia mi persona me llegan al corazón —comentó el Legislador, tan acostumbrado a los insultos del rubio como para disfrutarlos—. Aunque por lo que he escuchado, deberías haber hecho ese trabajo con Hanae, te habrías librado de la mitad de los problemas.

Se quedó mirando al Legislador de una manera extraña, como si le costara asimilar esas palabras. Incluso tardó unos segundos en responder, quedándose con esa cara de pasmado en mitad del despacho del otro.

—Sólo habría sido un estorbo,

No quería hablar sobre el tema, por no querer no quería ni hablar sobre Ashiya con el Legislador o cualquier persona relacionada con ese mundo. Y algo le decía que Ashiya no estaba de humor para saber sobre el Inframundo. Por su parte, el Legislador se rió un poco, de una manera diferente, sin duda algo se sospechaba, no tenía ni idea de qué, pero algo se olía. Ojalá no fuera bien encaminado hacia aquello a lo que llevaba tiempo escondiendo.

—Es posible que hoy te hubiera resultado un estorbo. Pero ¿también habría sido un estorbo ayer, anteayer o durante los últimos cinco días?

Fue sorprendente lo bien informado que se encontraba el Legislador sobre sus asuntos. Al parecer sí empleaba su tiempo para algo, aunque fuera en su contra. Por otra parte, el propio rubio fue consciente de su error al presuponer la indiferencia del Legislador al respecto. Miró un momento hacia la ventana, pensando un poco sobre qué podría decir, algo que resultara convincente sin llegar a desvelar la verdadera causa de su dolor de cabeza.

—Desde lo que pasó con el Ejecutivo Ashiya no esta muy bien, así que prefiero dejarle descansar un poco —respondió, por lo menos lo que le había dicho tenía bastante de realidad.

El Legislador se le quedó mirando un momento, luego tomó una calada de su pipa y expulsó el aire con una lenta tranquilidad. Se veía bastante convencido por esa respuesta, si bien, se notaba demasiado su desagrado hacia esa situación.

—No soy experto en sentimientos humanos, pero creo que en este momento necesitas tiempo— El Legislador extendió su mano libre para colocarla sobre el hombro de Abeno—. No me gusta que te sobre-esfuerces, ni me gusta a mi, ni le gusta a la Mononokean. Comprendo que tu amigo te preocupa más de lo que quieres admitir, incluso de lo que quieres admitirte a ti mismo y comprendo que quieras dejarle tiempo, pero por favor, preocupate un poco más por ti.

Era extraño, la mano del Legislador sobre su hombro se sentía rara, de una manera totalmente diferente a la del Ejecutivo, incluso podría clasificarla de radicalmente opuesta. Si era sincero consigo mismo, había pasado ya tiempo desde que el Legislado lo consoló. No le gustaba que lo consolasen como si fuera alguien que mereciera tanto la pena.

—Lo que más me preocupa de todo esto, no es ni mi seguridad ni la de Ashiya, sino la de los yokais. Hace tiempo que te lo deje bien claro.

El Legislador sonrió con amargura, pero no dijo nada más al respecto. Acarició durante un breve momento la mano de Abeno con una ternura que pocas veces le demostró. Acabó sentado sobre su escritorio, fumando y sin dejar de mirar con sus penetrantes ojos al Maestro de la Mononokean. Abeno no tardó en despedirse sin mayor ceremonia, temía los derroteros por los que pudiera dirigirse una conversación con ese yokai. Por su parte el Legislado lo dejó marcharle para que pudiera tomar su merecido descanso.

Itsushi no tardó en cumplir su promesa de dormir, por lo tanto no supo que unas horas más tarde, El Legislador abrió una puerta en su despacho. Tras esa puerta pudo ver a La Mononokean, su vieja amiga que no tardó en hacer sonar esa campanilla para recibirle con la alegría que tanto la caracterizaba.

—Tenías razón, no es sólo amistad lo que siente por Hanae —admitió el Legislador, con una sonrisa tensa provocada por esa certeza.

"Te lo dije ('・ω・')"

—Cierto, pero conociendo a Itsuki, me costaba creerlo —admitió el Legislador, bajando un poco la cabeza.

"¡Me alegra!, es agradable ver como Iksuki se acerca un poco a los humanos, aunque sea sólo a uno ٩( ε )۶"

—¿No te preocupan los problemas que pueda ocasionarle?

"Si, pero sé que de una manera u otra, podrá con ello (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)ﻭ"

El Legislador tomo una calada de su pipa, observando como el humo de movía de manera efímera y etérea a su alrededor, introduciéndose en La Mononokean. A la Mononokean le daba igual que fumara o dejara de fumar, le daba igual si fumaba dentro de ella. Sin embargo, salvo en casos excepcionales procuraba no hacerlo. A Aoi nunca le gustó que fumara cuando estaba cerca de ese niño de ojos y cabello dorado, y aún menos si se trataba de un espacio tan pequeño.

—Ojalá Aoi estuviera aquí, le habría encantado esta situación y habría podido ayudar a Itsuki con esto mucho mejor que yo.


End file.
